


improvising

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Sounding, inappropriate use of shoelaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Are you going to be a good boy today, Hanamiya-kun?” he asks lazily, trademark smirk in place, “or am I going to have to tie you up?”“I don’t know, senpai,” Hanamiya says, blinking innocently. “You tell me.”





	improvising

**Author's Note:**

> this is all bunis fault

The sound of his hand cracking against Hanamiya’s face is a sound that Imayoshi will never get tired of.

“Are you going to be a good boy today, Hanamiya-kun?” he asks lazily, trademark smirk in place, “or am I going to have to tie you up?”

“I don’t know, senpai,” Hanamiya says, blinking innocently. “You tell me.”

Imayoshi clicks his tongue, shoving Hanamiya hard. The younger boy tries to catch himself, but the surprise causes him to fall backwards onto the table. Imayoshi’s there in an instant, pressing his knee against Hanamiya’s crotch and causing him to moan.

“Quiet,” Imayoshi orders, “You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you? Or are you a little slut who’d get off on someone walking in on us?”

“Senpai,” Hanamiya whines, already flushed and desperate. “Touch me, please—”

“Why should I?” Imayoshi demands mockingly, “Do you think that you deserve it?”

“I—” Hanamiya starts, but he’s cut off as Imayoshi shoves his jeans and briefs down, and he chokes out a moan as Imayoshi wraps a tight hand around his hardening cock.

“Be quiet,” he repeats, “or I’ll tie you up and leave you here for anyone to see. Do you want that, Hanamiya-kun?”

Hanamiya opens his mouth, then thinks better of it and shakes his head. Imayoshi lets himself laugh softly, moving his hand up and down Hanamiya’s cock.

“I’m going to ruin you,” Imayoshi promises. 

He’s not prepared for a scene. He hadn’t expected that they’d be sneaking off at this party, and he doesn’t have any tools or toys with him. Luckily for him, and unluckily for Hanamiya, he’s excellent at improvising.

He steps back from Hanamiya with a quick warning against moving, and kneels down to unlace his boots. Tilting his head thoughtfully, he removes the laces entirely, smirking. This was going to be fun, at least for him.

“Hands,” Imayoshi instructs, and when Hanamiya doesn’t immediately respond, he grabs Hanamiya’s wrists, tying them harshly together with one of the shoelaces. The other, he has an idea for.

He pauses briefly, contemplating. Does he trust Hanamiya to keep quiet when all of Imayoshi’s high school friends are in the next room?

The answer is no, an absolute and unquestionable no.

With that knowledge, he removes his tie, chuckling slightly as Hanamiya lets out a muffled protest as the fabric is shoved into his mouth. Imayoshi doesn’t give a shit. Hanamiya can whine and complain and protest all night, and Imayoshi still wouldn’t give a shit. Hanamiya’s a piece of trash, and he’s Imayoshi’s little bitch.

“Are you ready, Hanamiya-kun?” Imayoshi asks innocently, winding the shoelace around his fingertips and smirking as Hanamiya’s wide eyes follow his every movement, trying to determine what he’s planning. 

He’s glad that he’s gagged Hanamiya as he suddenly slides the tip of the aglet into Hanamiya’s urethra. Even with the fabric tied tightly around his head, Hanamiya lets out a muffled scream as Imayoshi feeds the shoelace in.

He chuckles again. It’s going to be a long night for Hanamiya.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
